A New Beginning
by Devilsho
Summary: Prequel of 'Road to Rice Bowl' : Setelah menelan kekalahan dari tim SMA asal Amerika, Zokuto Frilled Lizard mulai dipertanyakan eksistensinya oleh pihak kampus. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasi krisis gelar juara dan melewati ancaman dari sang Rektor? (Oneshot)


Disclaimer: Any Original Character are property of myself and All Canon Character are property of the original creators, ENJOY! =D

.

.

.

Note: Sebenarnya cerita ini tidak disengaja karena di cerita "Road to Rice Bowl" buatanku, tim Universitas Zokuto bernama Zokuto Blizzard, sedangkan di anime & manga seharusnya Zokuto Frilled Lizards. Jadi kali ini, menceritakan pergantian nama dari Zokuto Frilled Lizard menjadi Zokuto Blizzard, Lumayan juga jadi ada semacam Prequel.. XD

.

.

.

Note Lagi: Semua cerita yang dibuat sedikit menyesuaikan dengan anime Eyeshield 21 tapi tetap alur cerita merupakan fiksi penulis, Jadi Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah menelan kekalahan memalukan atas NASA Aliens, Tokage Habashira, Kakak dari Rui Habashira selaku kapten tim Zokuto Frilled Lizard,masih memikirkan kekalahan telak atas NASA Aliens itu, ia merasa malu karena ia telah membuat harga diri Jepang diinjak-injak oleh NASA ditanah mereka sendiri. Hal itu membuat Tokage ingin melakukan evaluasi 'ala Zokuto' yang dilangsungkan di lapangan latihan American Football samping gedung barat Zokuto.

Tokage menyuruh semua pemain Frilled Lizard untuk berkumpul di lapangan setelah jam kuliah selesai. Salah satu pemain Frilled Lizard terheran apa yang akan dilakukan Tokage pada dirinya, dan bukan satu orang yang memikirkannya tapi semua pemain Frilled Lizard ketakutan karena dari dulu, jika Frilled Lizard kalah pasti mereka dievaluasi 'ala Zokuto'.

Setelah jam kuliah di Zokuto selesai, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang sudah tak asing, Ternyata suara Tokage yang berteriak agar semua pemain Frilled Lizard langsung menuju lapangan. Setelah semua pemain berkumpul, wajah-wajah para pemain seperti sudah tidak ada harapan hidup lagi, Tokage sudah berdiri didepan barisan pemain Frilled Lizard.

Para pemain pun mulai membayangkan apa yang akan Tokage lakukan pada mereka mengingat kekalahan ini merupakan catatan terburuk sepanjang sejarah berdirinya tim Zokuto Frilled Lizard. Tokage pun memulai evaluasi 'ala Zokuto'

"Kalian semua! Kalian tau kenapa kalian semua dikumpulkan disini?!"

"Kami akan dievaluasi 'ala Zokuto' kan?"

"Kali ini evaluasinya akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, karena masalah ini sudah mulai diperhatikan oleh Rektor kita. Ada kemungkinan Frilled Lizard akan…" Tokage seperti sulit mengatakannya karena semua pemain pastinya tidak ingin mendengar berita yang akan ia sampaikan, salah satu pemain pun bertanya,

"Kenapa Tokage? Kenapa tak dilanjutkan? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Ini merupakan masalah yang serius, aku sangat sulit mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Katakan saja Tokage"

"Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, Frilled Lizard akan dibubarkan."

Semua pemain terkejut dan tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar, mereka semua seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tokage. Kawan-kawan Tokage yang sudah bersama sejak SMP kali ini menanggapinya dengan serius karena raut wajah yang Tokage perlihatkan seolah-olah ia tak bercanda.

"Aku tidak ingin Frilled Lizard bubar Tokage!"

"Aku juga!"

Situasi dibarisan pemain sudah tak kondusif lagi dan yang lain langsung membuat forum masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melangkah dari arah belakang Tokage, ternyata ia adalah Rektor Universitas Zokuto yang sejak tadi duduk dan melihat para pemain Zokuto Frilled Lizard sedang di evaluasi oleh kapten tim mereka.

"Kalian semua, apa kalian sungguh-sungguh bermain American Football?!"

Situasi yang tadinya tidak kondusif langsung berubah menjadi hening ketika mendengar perkataan Rektor mereka, Tokage pun dengan lantang tapi sopan berkata "Kami sungguh-sungguk pak","Tokage sudah memberi jawabannya, bagaimana dengan kalian?!"

"Kami Sungguh-sungguh pak!"

"Bagus, aku akan menunda pembubaran tim American Football.."

Spontan semua pemain Frilled Lizard berteriak suka-cita dengan meloncat-loncat tak karuan seperti anak kecil yang loncat-loncat diatas trampoline, Rektor Zokuto pun melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Lalu semua pemain kembali berhenti dan hening mendengar perkataan Rektor Zokuto bahwa ada syarat agar Frilled Lizard tidak dibubarkan, sang Rektor kembali melanjutkan,

"Semenjak Zokuto Frilled Lizard berdiri, prestasi terbaik tim ini adalah hanya bisa sampai kebabak 16 besar itupun hanya sekali sepanjang sejarah kalian! Dan kemarin saat melawan NASA Aliens, itu merupakan kekalahan terbesar dan yang paling memalukan karena kalian melawan anak-anak SMA! Maka dari itu syarat agar tim kalian tidak saya bubarkan adalah mencapai final Koshien Bowl! Saya tidak peduli kalian mau mengganti nama tim kalian atau kalian mau berbuat apa, yang pasti kalau kalian tidak mencapai final Koshien Bowl. Saya tidak akan segan-segan setelah kalian kalah di 'University League dan gugur, saya akan langsung membubarkan tim American Football Frilled Lizard! Kalian paham!"

"Sebentar pak, 'University League itu apa? Dan kenapa bapak bilang kami harus masuk final Koshien Bowl? Bukankah itu berbeda?"

"Haduuh, mahasiswa Zokuto ternyata sangat bodoh dan sangat ketinggalan berita."

"Biar saya jelaskan, pak Rektor, jika bapak sedang ada urusan silahkan bapak meninggalkan lapangan dan kami berterimakasih pada bapak karena menunda pembubaran tim Americal Football kami."

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan tim American Football di pundak kalian semua. Ingat syarat itu, dan Tokage tolong jelaskan apa itu 'University League pada teman-teman berandalanmu ini!"

"Baik pak!"

Setelah selesai memberikan pernyataannya pada para pemain Zokuto Frilled Lizard, sang Rektor meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan menuju kantornya. Tokage pun mulai menjelaskan apa itu 'University League dan apa hubungannya dengan Koshien Bowl.

"Berbahagialah kita, Frilled Lizard tidak jadi dibubarkan."

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara..."

"Tapi kalian bodoh! 'University League saja tak tau! Dasar kalian ini."

"Maaf Tokage. Tapi tolonglah jelaskan."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya. 'University League atau 'U League itu adalah Liga yang menggunakan format baru yang dibuat asosiasi dan kabar baiknya adalah format baru ini akan diterapkan musim depan. Semua Tim akan melakoni kualifikasi menuju U' League, agar bisa menuju 'U League yang hanya memiliki kuota 16 tim, kalau kita mau lolos, harus bisa melewati 2 kali kualifikasi atau dengan kata lain kita harus menang 4 kali dimana 1 kali kualifikasi sama denga 2 pertandingan. Jika pada kualifikasi kedua tim sama-sama memenangkan satu pertandingan, maka akan diadakan pertandingan ke-3 di tempat netral. Bisa dibilang sistemnya mirip dengan kompetisi sepakbola di Eropa sana yaitu 'UEFA Champions League' , hal ini bertujuan agar semua tim bisa mendapat kesempatan yang sama untuk masuk 'U League. Setelah sampai 'U League, 16 tim ini akan dibagi menjadi 4 grup berisikan 4 tim dan akan menjalankan 3 pertandingan. 2 tim teratas dari tiap-tiap grup akan melalui babak eliminasi atau Koshien Bowl dan yang pasti ke-8 tim akan saling mengalahkan hingga final, maka setelah tim itu menjadi juara Koshiel Bowl, tim tersebut akan berlaga di Rice Bowl melawan juara dari X League."

"Aku tak menyangkan Tokage mau mengurusi begituan"

"Habisnya di tim ini tak ada yang peduli, punya manajer saja tidak bagaimana mau tau sistemnya."

"Tokage, lalu sistem X League seperti apa?"

"Kamu tak tau juga X League? Dasar payah!"

Tokage pun memukul pemain yang bertanya itu dengan satu pukulan kearah kiri wajah sang pemain tersebut. Ia pun tersungkur tapi dengan sigap pemain itu berusaha untuk berdiri,

"Masa harus dijelasin lagi tentang X League?"

"Kamu tau tidak sistemnya X League? Jangan asal mukul, orang bertanya malah dihabisi."

"Oke oke, aku akan jelaskan lagi. Dan kali ini jika ada yang lupa lagi, akan kubuat kalian menderita!"

"Baiklah Tokage, aku minta maaf. Sekarang tolong jelaskan"

"X League itu merupakan liga para pekerja, timnya sendiri pun merupakan tim binaan perusahaan tempat para pemain bekerja. Yaa bisa saja ada sebuah kerjasama dari 2 atau lebih perusahaan untuk membuat satu tim di X League, syaratnya pun mudah asal bersedia mengikuti aturan main dari asosiasi American Football Jepang."

"Lalu kuotanya ada berapa?"

"Masih nanya juga? X League itu tergantung ada berapa perusahaan yang bersedia mengikuti aturan main asosiasi, meski begitu rata-rata ada sekitar 9 tim sampai dengan 13 tim yang mendaftar tiap musimnya. Sekarang kamu puas?"

"Ya, terima kasih guru Tokage! Hahaha!"

"Disaat begini masih bisa tertawa? Kuhajar kau keparat!"

Tokage pun melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya pada pemain yang tertawa dihadapannya tapi ditahan oleh kawan-kawan Tokage. Tokage hanya bisa menatap tajam pemain yang tertawa itu, dan pemain itu langsung terdiam setelah puas tertawa setelah melihat tatapan tajam sang kapten.

"Sekarang kita harus berpikir bagaimana membuat Frilled Lizard melaju sampai final Koshien Bowl! Semua yang memiliki pendapat silahkan memberikan saran"

Sesaat setelah Tokage berbicara, semua pemain berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Frilled Lizard mampu melaju ke final Koshien Bowl dan hal itu membuat suasana hening di lapangan. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang bukan merupakan pemain Frilled Lizard berjalan menuju barisan para pemain Frilled Lizard dan ia memberikan sarannya,

"Berpikirnya lama sekali kakak Tokage, aku saja sudah mendapatkan beberapa ide."

Semuanya kaget ketika mendengar kata 'Kakak Tokage', ternyata orang itu adalah Rui Habashira. Tokage pun datang menghampiri dan menepuk punggung Rui,

"Hahaha! Kamu datang kemari disaat kami sedang evaluasi Rui? Kau sangat beruntung bisa melihat orang-orang disekitar sini yang tidak punya otak sedang berpikir"

"Oiya ya, kan semua pemain Frilled Lizard rata-rata adalah lulusan SMA Zokugaku yang merupakan berandalan tak berotak Hahaha!"

Semua pemain yang tadinya berpikir pun sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar percakapan Tokage dan Rui. Rui pun menjelaskan pada semua yang ada di lapangan itu bahwa akan lebih baik jika ada diantara para pemain yang memiliki saudara atau kenalan yang bermain American Football ataupun menjadi manajer tim di SMA agar dibujuk kuliahnya menuju Universitas Zokuto, dengan begini Zokuto Frilled Lizard akan siap untuk 'U League tahun depan.

"Wah wah Tokage, adikmu hebat juga yah!"

"Tapi apanya yang beberapa ide? Itusih cuma satu.."

"itu lebih baik daripada kau, lama berpikirnya! Hahaha!"

"Masa kalian yang sudah kuliah tak bisa memikirkan hal semudah itu?"

"Habisnya otak kami tak seberapa, makanya masuknya hanya di Zokuto, Rui."

"tapi ideku ini bisa berdampak pada prestasi Zokuto di akademik juga, misalnya saja orang yang kalian bujuk merupakan murid yang pintar dalam American Football dan juga akademiknya, pasti rata-rata nilai Universitas Zokuto akan naik juga kan? Dan itu akan bagus buat kalian, setelah lulus tak mungkin tak kerja kan? Dan itu merupakan 'beberapa ide' dariku."

"Efek Domino yang menguntungkan Rui, tapi kenapa kau menolong kami? Tak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini soalnya."

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku akan masuk ke Zokuto jika sudah lulus dari Zokugaku, aku tak ingin memaksakan orang-orang yang tak bisa bermain American Football masuk kedalam tim dan kalian lihat sendiri kan dampaknya? Zokugaku kalah melawan Kyoshin Poseidon 0-28. Itu cukup menyakitkan! Dan kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Karena aku terinspirasi dari tim tetangga itu."

"Tim tetangga?"

"Aku bicara tentang Deimon Devil Bats kakak."

"Memangnya kamu terinspirasi sesuatu? Kau ini sudah banyak berubah ya semenjak masuk ke dunia American Football Hahaha!"

"Deimon itu, bukan berisi pemain bintang tapi bukan juga pemain yang dipaksa bergabung. Awalnya memang iya si Cebol masuk karena dipaksa, tapi Hiruma bisa meyakinkan si Cebol bahwa American Football itu menyenangkan dan benar adanya. Tapi aku tak bisa seperti Hiruma, makanya mulai sekarang aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri untuk membentuk tim kuat walaupun aku belum menjadi anggotanya, Heh!"

"Jadi itu alasanmu untuk meminta kami mencari teman, kenalan, atau saudara agar dibujuk masuk ke Zokuto, begitu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu kak, lebih baik kakak tanyakan sama yang lain untuk urusan setuju atau tidak menggunakan ideku."

Tokage pun meminta semuanya untuk kembali fokus mendengar pertanyaannya mengenai ide Rui Habashira,

"Sekarang, kalian semua setuju dengan ide Rui? Apa ada yang mau ditambah?"

"Aku setuju, dan akan lebih bagus jika nama tim diganti agar bisa menarik peminat. Dan adakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim lain tapi Zokuto harus sudah mengganti nama tim, ya hitung-hitung bisa juga kan dari melihat pertandingan Zokuto, orang-orang akan mendukung Zokuto dan mungkin malah para pemain American Football di SMA yang kebetulan menonton akan masuk ke Zokuto."

Tokage dan Rui pun tersenyum dengan kecerdasan orang ini, tapi anehnya orang ini baru dilihat Tokage hari ini. Tokage pun bertanya pada pemain yang baru saja memberikan pendapatnya,

"Namamu Siapa? Aku belum pernah lihat kau disini sebelumnya."

"Ah jadi Tokage belum tau namaku? Baiklah, namaku adalah Morgan Petersen, anak yang ditransfer dari Amerika."

"Oh jadi kau? Baguslah kau ditransfer disini!"

"Tapi kau harus ingat Tokage, jatah pemain asing tinggal 2 lagi."

"Untuk itu aku sudah memikirkannya"

"Oh iya, aku pamit dulu ya. Jalankan ideku itu jika kalian ingin menjadi tim yang solid jika targetnya adalah final Koshien Bowl!"

"Terimakasih Rui adikku, kau fokus saja dengan ujian akhir kelulusan."

Rui Habashira pun tanpa berkata-kata pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan kembali menuju Zokugaku, Morgan pun mengajak semua pemain untuk berdiskusi di ruangan klub agar tidak malu dilihat orang, Tokage pun setuju dan mereka semua menuju ruangan klub yang berada dibelakang tribun timur.

Ruangan klub Frilled Lizard sendiri sangatlah besar karena dulu tempat ini adalah Gudang bekas dan kemudian para pendiri Frilled Lizard merubah gudang itu menjadi ruang klub yang besar dan cukup untuk menampung sekitar 100 orang.

Setelah semua pemain duduk didalam ruangan klub, Tokage meminta Morgan untuk berdiri didepan bersamanya, Tokage pun memulai rapat dadakan ini.

"Jadi sekarang, adakah yang memiliki ide dengan nama baru?"

"Tokage, apa para pendiri tidak keberatan?"

"Jika alasannya masuk akal, mereka pasti akan setuju mengingat klub ini akan dibubarkan jika tak sampai final Koshien Bowl."

"Untung ada kamu, kalau tidak kita pasti masih berada dilapangan itu hahaha!"

Tiba-tiba rapat terhenti karena mendengar hujan, Tokage dan Morgan pun melihat keluar hujan itu. Tokage dan Morgan pun berdiskusi kecil,

"Oiya, aku belum bertanya, posisimu apa Morgan?"

"di Amerika aku berposisi sebagai Quarterback, jika tim ini tak butuh Quarterback lagi aku bisa merangkap menjadi Receiver atau Running Back"

" _Bench Press_ dan lari 40 yard mu berapa?"

" _Bench Press_ terakhirku itu 115kg dan lari 40 yard 4.5 detik"

"Angka yang bagus.."

Tiba-tiba semua pemain dikejutkan dengan suara halilintar yang sangat kencang hingga membuat ruangan klub bergetar, Morgan pun seperti mendapat ide dan langsung melanjutkan rapat,

"Bagaimana jika nama tim kita ganti dengan Zokuto Blizzard? Setidaknya nama 'Lizard' tidak hilang tapi dimodifikasi sedikit dan kebetulan Blizzard ada artinya dalam Bahasa Inggris, Haha."

"Kenapa kau bisa memilih nama 'Blizzard'?"

"Dulu dinegaraku, Badai Salju bisa membuat orang mati kedingingan. Dengan nama ini mungkin saja kita akan memberikan terror seperti badai salju dan membuat lawan tak berkutik melawan kita!"

"Aku setuju dengan Morgan, bagaimana dengan kalian semua?"

"Kami semua setuju!"

Rapat sesi pertama pun selesai tentang masalah pergantian nama klub, Tokage pun menarik papan tulis panjang kedepan dan memberikan spidol papan tulis pada Morgan, seolah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan Morgan pun melanjutkan rapat,

"Sekarang aku minta kalian untuk mengingat saudara atau kenalan yang merupakan pemain atau manajer American Football di SMA!"

Setelah Morgan memberikan instruksi, semua pemain langsung mengingat-ingat saudaranya atau teman kenalan yang di SMAnya menjadi pemain atau bermain American Football, kemudian suasana di ruangan klub kembali hening. Tokage pun menghampiri Morgan dan kembali terjadi diskusi kecil diantara mereka,

"Kau ingat kata-kata adikku? Mereka merupakan berandalan tak berotak."

"Heh, masa untuk mengingat orang saja sulit? Bukannya orang berandalan lebih bagus mengingatnya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu Morgan?"

"Karena berandalan akan ingat orang-orang yang ia suka ataupun yang ia benci dengan mudahnya, aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa tapi kenyataannya begitu kan?"

"Ada benarnya juga, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Mengenai kenalan ,kau ada tidak kenalan yang bisa diajak kemari dari Amerika?"

"Sebenarnya orang itu justru berada di Jepang"

"HAH?! Siapa orang itu?!"

"Semangat sekali kau.."

"TENTU SAJA! Aku malu setengah mati karena harga diri negaraku diinjak-injak dengan kekalahan memalukan dari SMA Sialan itu! Sekarang beritau aku siapa orang kenalanmu itu!"

"Baiklah, orang itu bernama Shun Kakei."

"Orang yang mengalahkan tim adikku di turnamen musim gugur?"

"Ironisnya begitu, tapi dia bagus kan jika dikombinasikan dengan kalian berdua nantinya?"

"Kalau denganku pasti akan jadi tag team sempurna untuk tim ini, tapi dengan adikku? Mungkin dia akan sedikit kesal atau mungkin sangat kesal!"

"DI American Football itu, lawan bisa menjadi kawan begitu juga sebaliknya, harusnya adikmu itu tau, lagipula nanti saat Christmas Bowl selesai akan ada Piala Dunia U-17, jika adikmu lolos seleksi, ia harus terbiasa dengan Kakei sebagai kawannya."

"Hmm, benar juga."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mengingat, lanjutkan rapatnya?"

"Kau saja"

Kemudian Morgan meminta semuanya kembali fokus pada rapat untuk membenahi Frilled Lizard, Morgan pun mengambil spidol papan tulis dan mendata teman, kenalan, atau saudara yang menjadi pemain atau pernah bermain American Football. Dari data yang dikumpulkan, mereka mendapat sekitar 80 nama yang akan dibujuk masuk Zokuto. Setelah selesai mendata di papan tulis, Morgan pun berkata dihadapan semua pemain,

"Baiklah, awal yang bagus. Tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-kali memaksa kehendak mereka karena tugas utama seorang pelajar adalah untuk menuntut ilmu, jadi jangan dipaksa"

"Baik!"

"Gunakan pendekatan yang baik, jika memulainya dengan baik, bukan tak mungkin hasilnya akan baik juga kan?"

"Aku senang kamu masuk Zokuto kawan!"

"Mulai besok kita semua akan mulai membujuk nama-nama ini, jangan semua yang kalian kenal kalian tanya dihari yang sama! Fokus pada satu orang agar hasilnya maksimal. Dan jika sudah mendapat hasil, beritahu Tokage atau Aku, Mengerti?"

Semua pemain pun mengangguk, kemudian rapat itu selesai. Merekapun memulai membujuk semua pemain yang mereka kenal. Salah satunya adalah Morgan yang coba mencari tau keberadaan Kakei, adik kelasnya dulu saat di Amerika, ia pun mencoba mendatangi SMA Kyoshin dan bertanya pada para pemain American Football yang kebetulan sedang latihan.

Morgan pun tanpa canggung bertanya pada salah seorang pemain yang sedang duduk dibangku, saat ia bertanya mengenai keberadaan Kakei, ia mendapat informasi bahwa Kakei sudah pergi ke Amerika karena mendapat beasiswa. Kemudian Morgan menanyakan E-Mail dari Kakei dan pemain itu memberikan informasi yang ia tau, setelah selesai Morgan pamit dan berterimakasih. Tapi ketika mau meninggalkan lapangan. Pemain itu berkata,

"Jika bertemu Kakei bilang padanya 'gara-gara kau, semuanya menjadi semangat untuk menang! Untuk itu aku berterimakasih padamu'. Kau bisa kan?"

"Baiklah kawan, tapi aku belum tau namamu."

"Ah, iya. Namaku Kobanzame, Aku kelas 3."

"Oh begitu, namaku Morgan Petersen, sudah kuliah. Jadi kamu sekarang mau persiapan buat pertandingan musim gugur ya? Ini tahun terakhir buatmu kan?"

"Kamu belum tau ya Kyoshin Poseidon sudah gugur dari turnamen."

"Kalian kalah? Kalian yang menang lawan Zokugaku itu kan? Lawan siapa memangnya sampai kalah?"

"Iya, kami yang mengalahkan Zokugaku itu, dan yang mengalahkan kami itu adalah Deimon Devil Bats."

"Oh, jadi mereka ya. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Kobanzame"

"Iya sama-sama, Morgan."

Kemudian Morgan pergi meninggalkan Kyoshin dan kembali ke Zokuto, setelah ia sampai ternyata beberapa pemain ada yang sudah mendapatkan hasil namun sayang hasilnya kurang memuaskan, yang dibujuk lebih memilih untuk kuliah ditempat lain, beberapa pemain ini pun menjadi tak bersemangat untuk membujuk kawan-kawannya yang masih SMA.

"Kalian ini, baru segitu saja sudah menyerah. Kalau begini tim ini pasti dibubarkan! Jadi ayo jangan patah semangat!"

"Iya Morgan, padahal kau baru datang tapi malah kami yang sudah lama disini.."

"Ah Sudahlah kawan, berusaha saja lagi. Aku saja sedang berusaha!"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Morgan dan iapun masuk kedalam ruang klub untuk mencoret nama-nama yang gagal dibujuk, kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Kakei. Setelah menuliskan E-Mail pada Kakei, tak lama Kakei menghubunginya. Lalu mereka berbicara layaknya teman saat mereka masih SMP di Amerika, Morgan tak lupa menyisipkan kata-kata bujukan agar Kakei mau masuk Zokuto. Setelah pembicaraan yang lama, akhirnya Kakei setuju untuk kuliah di Zokuto. Setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolah yang singkat itu di SMA Tampa Bay, tempat Kakei mendapat Beasiswa.

Alangkah leganya ia karena sukses membujuk adik kelasnya itu, tak lama setelah ia menulis Kakei di daftar calon pemain yang sukses dibujuk, Tokage dan beberapa kawannya datang.

"Bagaimana? Kakei setuju?"

"Lihat saja sendiri di papan tulis.."

Tokage pun menghampiri papan tulis dan seketika ia bahagia, Tokage pun menepuk punggung Morgan,

"Kerja bagus Morgan!"

"Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Untuk apa repot-repot, aku sudah memegang nama Rui, lagipula aku sudah meminta pacarnya Rui unutk masuk ke Zokuto untuk menjadi manajer dan ia setuju"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Merekapun keluar ruangan klub untuk beristirahat kerumah masing-masing, Morgan pun berharap yang lain juga mendapat hasil yang maksimal agar Zokuto Blizzard tak dibubarkan.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu dan tak terasa Christmas Bowl sudah lewat dengan hasil yang mengejutkan dari tim penantang Deimon Devil Bats yang sukses mengalahkan Teikoku Alexanders yang merupakan tim juara bertahan sejak turnamen pertama digelar, Morgan pun meminta Tokage untuk menanyakan adakah diantara para pemain yang punya kenalan dari tim Devil Bats. Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya ada juga yang memiliki kenalan dari Devil Bats, rekan setimnya itupun menjelaskan bahwa ia memiliki 2 kenalan, yang satu adalah Daikichi Komusubi berposisi sebagai Line dan yang satu lagi adalah Natsuhiko Taki berposisi sebagai Tight End.

"Kau sudah membujuk mereka?"

"Sudah, Komusubi tak mau masuk Zokuto karena ia ingin ikut dengan Ayahnya untuk bekerja ditempat Ayahnya bekerja. Sedangkan Taki bilang ia mau dengan gaya idiot khasnya."

"Idiot?"

"Iya, Taki itu idiot tapi ketika sudah berbicara tentang American Football, ia berubah menjadi seorang pemain sejati."

"Yasudah setidaknya dapat, ya kan?"

"Iya Hahaha!"

.

.

Setahun setelah Piala Dunia U-17, Zokuto Blizzard mengadakan rapat kembali semenjak pengubahan nama klub yang sudah disetujui oleh para pendiri dan Zokuto Frilled Lizard, Morgan dan Rui pun memimpin rapat ini,

"Jadi setelah setahun, berapa orang yang bisa kita bujuk?"

"Sebelum itu, jumlah anggota kita sekarang ada berapa Rui?"

"Total ada 31, dan tahun ini yang lulus dari Blizzard sebanyak 18 orang, nantinya sementara anggota kita hanya ada 13 orang."

"Dan orang yang sukses kita bujuk?"

"Tahun ini ada 19 orang, jadi total anggota 32, dan tahun depan ada 28 orang yang masuk ke Zokuto. Dari total 80 anak yang kita targertkan tahun lalu, lebih dari setengahnya mau bergabung, ini juga karena rencanamu yang menerapkan pergantian nama dan logo klub."

"Dan karena rencanamu itu juga Rui, pihak kampus sudah mencabut tuntutan mereka yang menargetkan masuk final Koshien Bowl karena Kampus sudah mendapat keuntungan dari segi akademik, dari awalnya peringkat paling bawah,154 dari 154 sekarang sudah naik jadi 121 dari 158 karena idemu juga diketahui oleh pihak kampus dan mereka memberitahu idemu pada klub-klub lain di kampus dan mereka menerapkannya. Naik 30 peringkat lebih itu susah lho!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi sekarang ada 4 Universitas lagi yang sudah dibuka?"

"4 Universitas itu adalah swasta, jadi ya bisa saja naik terus jumlah kampus yang ada di Jepang."

"Oke, sekarang aku ingin mendata darimana saja para pemain yang berhasil kita bujuk berasal!"

"Baiklah Morgan, akan dijelaskan oleh kakakku."

Tokage pun berdiri didepan para anggota baru dan yang lama, Kemudian ia mulai berbicara dengan semangatnya karena tim American Football tidak jadi dibubarkan oleh pihak kampus.

"haha! Tahun ini kita mendapatkan pemain baru sebanyak 19 orang.."

"Aku juga tau dari Rui, aku ingin tau darimana mereka berasal Tokage!"

"Sabar bodoh! Aku akan menjelaskannya!"

Tokage pun mencari berkas-berkas anggota baru dan setelah menemukannya di lemari klub dibantu oleh pacar Rui Habashira, Megu Tsuyumine, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"19 orang ini berasal dari berbagai sekolah.."

"Kenapa betele-tele kak, kan jadi ketahuan bodohnya."

"Baiklah Rui, langsung saja. Ada 3 orang dari Edomae Fisher, 1 orang dari Tamagawa Blue Shark, 2 orang dari Ooiyama Lions, 4 orang dair Genshinjin Fighters, 1 orang dari Hashiratani Deers, 1 orang dari Raten Matador, 2 orang dari Nihon Machine Guns, 3 orang dari Mitama Marines, dan 2 orang dari Ojo White Knights."

Semua anggota lama pun terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Tokage bahwa ada anggota baru mereka berasal dari SMA Ojo, Rui Habashira pun menanyakan nama pemain tersebut,

"Nama mereka adalah Shun Kanzaki dan Hiroyuki Iguchi"

"Mana yang namanya Kanzaki dan Iguchi?"

Kanzaki dan Iguchi pun mengangkat tangan mereka dan menatap Rui dengan wajah yang tenang, seolah tak percaya Rui pun bertanya pada mereka kenapa mereka masuk Zokuto bukan melanjutkan akselerasi ke Universitas Ojo, Iguchi pun menjawab pertanyaan dengan tenang.

"Kami masuk ke Zokuto karena itu pilihan kami, kami sadar bahwa seandainya kami masuk Ojo dan bergabung dengan Silver Knights, kesempatan bermain kami akan semakin menipis. Lagipula kuliah di Zokuto lebih santai ketimbang di Ojo jadi kami putuskan saja masuk Zokuto dan bergabung dengan kalian. Mohon kerjasamanya semua!"

Rui, Morgan, Tokage dan anggota lama pun hanya bisa bertepuk tangan mendengar pernyataan dari Iguchi, Tokage pun melanjutkan perkenalan anggota baru dan anggota baru untuk tahun depan karena ke 28 orang tersebut sudah bulat akan masuk Zokuto Blizzard,

"dan untuk anggota baru yang akan masuk tahun depan, total ada 28 pemain. 1 dari Deimon Devil Bats, 1 dari Kyoshin Poseidon, 5 dari Nansei Hawks, 12 orang dari Zokugaku Chameleons, 1 dari Ginga Rockets, dan ada juga beberapa pemain yang masuk dari daerah lain. 2 dari Chukagai Lamens, 3 dari Hakone Loten Super, 1 dari Saimin Sleepers, 1 dari Jimotono White King dan 1 dari Seijouki Stars. Sekian!"

"Hah, kasian sekali padahal aku hanya minta data pemain anggota baru tahun ini dan bukan tahun depan, kau sudah membuang waktu dengan sia-sia Tokage"

"Oh jadi kau hanya minta data pemain anggota baru tahun ini? Kupikir semua yang bisa diajak dari rencana awal. Lain kali bicaranya yang jelas biar aku tidak kelihatan bodoh"

"Memang benar kamu bodoh kok"

Semua anggota diruangan pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Rui, kemudian mereka kembali memulai rapat yang terhenti sejenak karena semua anggota tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang jujur dari kapten baru Zokuto Blizzard itu,

"Kalian semua sekarang adalah anggota dari tim yang telah terlahir kembali, kami adalah Zokuto Blizzard dan kami akan memenangkan Rice Bowl!" Rui Habashira memukul papan tulis dan semua anggota tim menjawab "Kami adalah Zokuto Blizzard dan kami akan memenangkan Rice Bowl!" Semua anggota Blizzard yang berjumlah 32 orang ini pun bersemangat untuk memulai debut di musim baru.

Setelah 2 Bulan berlalu, Blizzard sudah menjalankan 4 pertandingan persahabatan dan semua hasilnya adalah kemenangan telak dari 2 tim peserta 'U League dan 2 tim peserta X League dan salah satu tim yang dikalahkan Blizzard dengan susah payah adalah Takekura Babels dengan skor yang sangat sengit 52-55.

Saat 'U League dimulai, mereka dengan gigihnya mengalahkan lawan-lawan berat termasuk mengalahkan tim favorit Kaijima Bulldogs yang beranggotakan Taiga Kamiya dan Kanagushi dengan kemenangan tipis 13-14. Namun usaha mereka untuk mencapai Rice Bowl terhenti ketika mereka dikalahkan oleh Ojo Silver Knight, tim yang diklaim media massa Jepang sebagai tim Universitas nomor satu dalam hal defense di Jepang, dibabak 8 besar Koshien Bowl dengan skor 18-37.

Walaupun sudah mengalami kemajuan dengan sukses melangkah ke Koshien Bowl, tapi semua anggota Zokuto Blizzard merasa tak puas dan terus berlatih dan mengembangkan diri agar mencapai target utama yaitu Rice Bowl meski tuntutan untuk mencapai final Koshien Bowl sudah dicabut dari pihak kampus.

Tahun depan merupakan tahun yang penuh tantangan bagi semua tim 'U League dan X League karena angkatan Sena, Monta, dan Riku akan memasuki dunia American Football yang berbeda dari level SMA. Meski Zokuto lebih terkenal dengan sebutan 'Universitas Berandalan', Zokuto Blizzard pun mulai diperhitungkan setelah mendapatkan tenaga baru yang berjumlah 28 orang termasuk Natsuhiko Taki dan Shun Kakei yang merupakan jebolan tim piala dunia U-17 Jepang. Mereka pun optimis akan memenangkan Koshien Bowl dan melangkah menuju Rice Bowl.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Prequel dari 'Road to Rice Bowl' ini selesai, sebagai catatan nama-nama tim SMA yang saya tulis merupakan nama-nama tim asli dari Manga Eyeshield 21 dan bukan fiksi semata, serta kedua anggota Ojo yang bergabung juga merupakan Canon Character dari Eyeshield 21.

.

.

.

Don't be a silent reader and please Read and Review!

Baca terus kisah 'Road to Rice Bowl' yang penulis buat XD

Dan Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
